


My Big Fat Fucking Wedding

by WhiteWinds



Series: My Big Fat Fucking Wedding [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Humor, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWinds/pseuds/WhiteWinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Law, his perfect idea of a wedding was just to go down to the courthouse and tie the knot without wasting millions on a stupid party. And if his fiancé didn't like it, they could hit the road. Sadly, when you're fiancé was Monkey D Luffy you don't always get what you plan. </p><p>Or the one where Law hates planning his own wedding but realize all the good things he has in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Big Fat Fucking Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> My first One Piece Fanfic! I hope you all like this, the just idea came to me and I just had to write it.  
> I own nothing sadly, and it's not really proof read so sorry if there is a booboo, I tried proof it myself.  
> Please enjoy!

At some point in your life, people imagine what their most special day would be like. No we’re not talking about your Sweet 16 Birthday, or the day you graduate from college with masters and honors where to the point you become the envy of all your classmates. No, we are talking about something even bigger.

Your wedding day.

Of course every girl has this fairytale wedding idea that they have planned down to the littlest detail that just made everything perfect. And while the guys weren’t as focused on the details that girls are they to have their idea of what their perfect wedding day would be like, of their perfect partner, and how to make the special day as special as possible for that perfect someone.

Law on the other hand, was not one of those guys.

In fact, the surgeon could care less what his wedding day would be like. Heck he didn’t understand why people would spend thousands and thousands of dollars on a quickly 30 minute ceremony and a long agonizing party that forces you to talk to all the people you would rather ignore for the rest of your life, that include family and friends. God knows there were a lot of people in his _family_ that he would like not to see in a million years. If Law could have it his way they would just go down to the court house, sign the marriage certificate, and have the judge marry them then and there in less than twenty minutes. No money wasted on stupid flowers, or parties, and no giant ass headache to deal with after dealing with your family. Now that was Law’s idea of a wedding. And if his future spouse didn’t like it, will tough shit, they can hit the road for all he cared for.

But of course that all doesn’t happen when your fiancé is as stubborn as a mule and just does everything his way and ignore everyone else around him.

Law was really regretting for letting Luffy drag him to his friends’ wedding, Robin and Franky’s, a week after they got engage and agreed to do the wedding that Law wanted. But of course that all went out the window when Luffy turned to Law in the middle of the reception and declared at that moment that he wanted a big and fancy wedding like his friends.

And once Luffy decided something it was a sealed deal.

So here he sat, in the middle of Luffy’s parents’ dining room, with the dining table covered in papers, plans, photos, and everything else you could think of to help you plan the perfect wedding. At the head of the table was Luffy’s mother, Rouge, showing different floral arrangements fort the reception tables to a clueless Luffy. Next to Rouge was Koala, Sado’s wife, sorting through the different font styles for the invitations before she showed the top ten approved styles to both Law and Luffy.

“Which one do you like Luffy?” Rouge asked her clueless son.

He titled his head. “I don’t know.”

She smiled. “Alright which colors do you like then? You haven’t picked out the color theme for the wedding yet, right?”

Luffy hummed to himself before he turned and looked to Law. “Traffy! What colors do you like?”

Law resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Whatever colors you want is fine by me.”

“Okay!” Luffy turned back and looked over the photos again before he picked one he liked. “I like this one!”

“Red and gold?” Koala asked.

“Yep.” He grinned.

“Red and gold sounds perfect. It will look wonderful at the Skypia hotel once it’s all decorated.” said Rouge.

“Skypia?” asked Luffy. “Why?”

“That’s where the wedding is being held. Remember, you decide that sweetie.”

“Oh yeah.” Luffy suddenly remembered. “Yeah, we decide no on that.”

Law could have sworn that he heard an airplane crash coming from both Rouge and Koala direction, as they both stopped what they were doing and looked at Luffy with horror.

“What?” Luffy stared at his mother.

Rouge stared at her son for the longest moment before she placed the photos down on the table, taking a deep clam breath and smiled at her youngest son. “Luffy, sweetie. What do you mean you’re not having the wedding at Skypia? When did you decide this?”

“A month ago.”

“A month ago!” Koala was the one to yell, then turned to Law. “If you knew this then why didn’t you tell us sooner! Do you not realize how bad this is! It takes several months, if not a year to be able to book a decent place! How are we so supposed to find a nice hall this short notice without changing the date! If you two idiots haven’t forgotten we’ve already sent out Save The Date cards!”

Law glared at her. “It wasn’t my fault the idiot didn’t tell you, he told me he would have informed everyone the change in plans!” he didn’t need this crap.

“I was?” said Luffy.

“Yes, you told me when we changed where the ceremony was going to be you would tell your parents, remember, after we left Robin and Franky’s place.” Law glared at him now.

“Oh yeah.” It finally dawned on him. “Oops, my bad.”

At this point, Law was debating if he should save his fiancé from Koala’s wrath as she looked like she wanted to strangle him. And if that got him out of this hell hole faster he would happily let her.

“Wait.” Rouge spoke up. “What do you mean change? Did you two already find a new place?”

“Yeah, the night when we were at Robin and Franky’s placefor dinner we started talking about the wedding and Franky offered to let us use his brother’s country club, free of charge.” Luffy explained.

“I didn’t know Franky’s brother own a country club.” His mother said in surprise. “What’s the name of the place, your father and I might know it.”

“I think it’s called Galley something.” Luffy mumbled.

“Galley-La.” Law added.

“Yeah that’s the place.”

“GALLEY-LA!!!” Koala and Rouge shriek in union that almost made Law’s eardrums bleed.

“Luffy, honey! That place is a 5 star resort club! Everything in that place cost in gold at least! Are you sure you’ve got reservations for that place.” Rouge made sure to hear it out of her own son’s mouth, knowing Luffy, he may hear one thing but also another.

“I’m sure. We talked to Ice Pops about it the other week. Right Traffy.” Luffy grinned.

Both the women turned to Law for clarification.

“It’s true. We talked to Iceburg about it and he’ll have everything ready for us, no cost at all, says it’s his wedding gift to us.” Law said emotionless.

“Do you know what this means!?” Koala was the first one to squeal, “Our budget for the wedding just went higher now that we don’t have to pay for a place to hold the wedding! We can go all out!”

Oh yeah, make it bigger than it already is.

“Yes, now we can get a high class band and expensive flowers too.” Rouge smiled happily and immediately pulled out the good stuff that Law knew was going to drain his wallet at the end of all of this.

‘Someone shot me now.’ Law thought as he tried not to groan. God, why does he have to sit through this torture! ‘This can’t get any worse.’

But of course it did.

No sooner did they decide on the place settings did the front door bell rang.

“I’ll get it!” Sado’s voice was heard from somewhere in the house.

A minute later, Sado came through the doorway of the dining room followed by the person that Law did not want to take part in this whole wedding plan business.

“Trafalgar D Water Law! You bastard!” oh yeah it got worse.

“Baby 5! What the hell are you doing here! I told you dinner wasn’t until 6, its 2 o’clock in the afternoon.” Law scowled.

Baby 5 huffed. “I called Corazon this morning to clarify when dinner was tonight and if you were around, because I wanted to asked you something, and image my surprise when he told me you were at the Monkeys’ house already planning for the wedding!”

Damn Corazon, he’s going to kill the old man when he gets here this evening.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Baby 5’s voice started to crack as tears began to form in her eyes. “I-I thought you needed me.”

And this was why he didn’t want her or anyone else in the _Family_ to be involved. It’s all too much of a migraine.

“Oh honey you don’t be upset, we’ve just started planning.” Rouge jumped in and saved Law the crybaby monster known as Baby 5, “We could still use your help with ideas.”

“Y-You… need me?” Baby 5 looked to Rouge with hopeful eyes.

“Yeah, I could use a second opinion on these fonts.” Koala smiled.

Ignoring Law, Baby 5 smiled and quickly ran around the table and took a seat next to Koala and immediately went to work with her.

And this was only the second hour of planning for their wedding that’s four months away.

 

 

It was now 5 o’clock and Law just wanted to drown himself in alcohol and forget this horrid day. But of course that wasn’t an opinion, not in his fiancé’s parents’ home, and both his family and Luffy’s family coming for dinner in an hour, another torture that he’ll have to suffer through. So after the whole day of planning, Law made his get away up starts to Luffy’s room as the woman started dinner.

Law must have fell asleep at some point on the bed when he woke up to a heave weight on his body. When he opened his eyes he was greeted with familiar large warm brown eyes that he sees every time he goes to sleep and every morning when he wakes up.

Luffy grinned down at Law, arms crossed on Law’s chest. “Had a good nap?”

He blinked his gray eyes. “I guess. What time is it?”

Luffy looked to the clock on the nightstand. “Almost 6. Gramps is already.”

Law smirked. “So you decided to hide out up here then? And here I thought you just wanted to be with me, I’m hurt.” He wrapped his arms around Luffy and shifted them both so they were lying on their sides.

“Well yeah of course, I don’t want to get another Fist of Love. They hurt.” said Luffy before snuggling into Law’s chest. “But I also want to be with Traffy, knowing how miserable you were.”

Law hummed, drawing little circles on Luffy’s back. “Was I that obvious?”

“No, but I can always tell when you’re annoyed. Plus you looked like you were ready to kill Baby 5.” Luffy said happily.

“I swear that woman drives me crazy.”

“Yeah but you still like her though.”

Luffy was right. No matter how much of a pain in the ass Baby 5 can be, she is one of the few people that Law actually sees as family, even if they weren’t blood.

Law lost his family in a terrible accident that left him an orphan at the age of four with no other family to take him in. It was only when he was five that he was adopted by Donquixote Rosinante, or as many call him by his nickname, Corazon. It’s a funny story how Corazon found him. Law had recently escaped the latest orphanage that he was place in, since his last two didn’t want him anymore for causing too much trouble, and was living on the streets for a total of three days before he came across a tall blonde man that was clumsy as hell, a perfect target for Law to steal the man’s wallet without him knowing it. But of course his plan didn’t go exactly as he hoped for the clumsy man mange to trip his own two feet and fell and landed on Law just as he tried to go for the man’s wallet. And of course Corazon being Corazon, he panic for landing on a five year old child and raced him off to the hospital to be sure Law wasn’t hurt. From there the rest was pretty much history and how Corazon became his new family.

It was a year later, when Law was six, that he met Donquixote Doflamingo, Corazon’s older brother.

The man was the complete opposite to Corazon, and none the better in Law’s opinion, for Doflamingo was a shady man, and from what he can tell Corazon pretty much felt the same way as Law felt. But they were still brothers, and no matter what Corazon loved his older brother in the end, and Law was force to see quite a bit of the man, as well as the _Family_.

The _Family_ wasn’t really a family, more like a gang really, full of weirdoes that made Law wonder a little bit if they were even allowed to walk freely on the streets. But after spending time with them he started to get use to their weirdness and started to find some joy in hanging out with some of the kids around his age that Doflamingo and the _Family_ took in and found that’s the _Family_ might actually be a loving family.

But by the age of ten did Law found out that he was right about Doflamingo being a shady character and that the _Family_ probably shouldn’t be allowed to walk the streets.

Without his father noticing one night, he listened in on one of his conversations with his grandpa, as well as Rosinante’s foster father, Sengoku. Law couldn’t remember what they were talking about that night but whatever it was made Law realize that Doflamingo and the _Family_ have been known to have some underworld business that was anything but legal. From then on Law finally understood why Corazon tried to keep Law away from Doflamingo but let him spend a little time with him without getting to deep.

And by the age of 13, a tragic happen that haunted Law to this day still.

As if knowing what was going on through his mind, Luffy touched his cheek and turned to face him. “Hey, no bad thoughts Traffy. This is a happy time in our lives, remember. We look toward to our future, not lingering in the past, silly.” He grinned.

In response, Law smiled and leaned in to kiss Luffy for a moment. “Okay.”

Luffy’s grin grew.

 

 

It was passed 6 o’clock by the time Luffy and Law headed down stairs to join the rest of their families for dinner and greet everyone. As soon as they came down and entered the living, Luffy was immediately greeted by his grandfather, Monkey D Garp as well as a Fist of Love as man started to scold Luffy for not properly greeting his grandfather when he arrived.

Not far from where they were, Law spotted his grandfather, Sengoku, who nodded at him before yelling at Garp about something that pulled his attention away from his scolding with Luffy. At that point, Law grabbed Luffy’s hand and quickly pulled him out of the living room and left the former marines back to their previous conversation, mostly likely about the good old days.

Walking through the dining room, they entered the large white marble kitchen and found the rest of the family chatting about as they waited for the oven to finish the large roast that Rouge had prepared for dinner.

Rouge stood at the kitchen island, chopping up some vegetables with Koala helping and Baby 5 cutting up some French bread while chatting happily with Rouge and Koala. Not far from the women were the men, two raven hairs and two blonds, all seated around the breakfast table that sat in the corner in the kitchen near the French doors that led out to the patio. The oldest raven haired man was Monkey D Dragon, the Chief of Police as well as Luffy’s father, and one of the most terrifying men that Law has ever faced. The younger raven haired male beside Dragon was Luffy’s second oldest brother, Ace. Who, from what Luffy told him his actually his half-brother from Rouge’s previous marriage. Next was Sado that sat beside Ace, who was the oldest of the three brothers and was also a half-brother to Luffy from a previous marriage of Dragon’s. And the last male, was a tall blond man that Law is proud to call his father, Corazon.

“There’s the happy couple.” Sado announced when he saw the soon to-be-husbands come into the kitchen.

Corazon looked up from his conversation with Dragon and smiled that large smile that Law secretly loved ever since he was a child. But of course there was no way in hell he would ever tell old man that. Pushing his chair back, the tall blond stood up and moved over to Law and embrace him as if it’s been a decade since they have seen each other, though really Law saw him like three days ago. Law returned the embrace, basking in the familiar warmth that has always brought comfort to him since he was little.

There was almost a time though, that Law almost lost that large smile and warm hugs so many years ago all because of a miss understand between the Donquixote brothers.

It happen after he got out of school early that day, being it a half day he believed if Law remembered correctly, but anyway he was walking home from school and was just only a couple of houses away from his when he noticed Doflamingo’s car parked right in his driveway. Seeing the car there surprised Law since Doflamingo usually told Corazon a head of time if he was coming over, something that his younger brother made very clear that he didn’t want Doflamingo bursting uninvited since Corazon didn’t want Law to around his older brother so much.

He was just only a couple of feet from the edge of their front lawn when the front door suddenly burst open, startling Law as he quickly hid behind the neighbors bushes, as Doflamingo stormed out of the house with the most furious look that Law has ever seen him wear. He watched from his hiding spot as the tall man didn’t seem to notice him as he got into his car and ripped out of the driveway and raced down the street. As soon as he was sure that no one else was coming out, and that Doflamingo was not going to come back, Law stepped out from his hiding spot and rushed inside to ask Corazon why Doflamingo was here and what was with that look on his face.

But the sight inside the living room stopped him in his tracks.

Their once white clean carpet was now painted in a large deep crimson red puddle, and laying in the center of that crimson stain was Corazon with a large red mark on his chest.

Law screamed and rushed over his father, ignoring the blood that stained his legs and hands, as he shook Corazon’s shoulder to wake him. But he did not open his eyes, no matter how hard he shook. Though, despite the fact that Corazon would not wake he was still breathing and that was enough to tell Law that he was still alive and rushed off to their neighbors across the street to get help.

Their neighbor, a man name Dracule Mihawk, was a retired veteran that lived with his son, Zoro, that he occasionally left with Law and Corazon on days he had to work and couldn’t find a sitter. Mihawk was a scary man that always unnerved Law but knew that he was probably the only person that could do something for Corazon. And when Mihawk opened the door and looked down at Law, crying and covered in blood, it was enough for Mihawk to know something that terrible had happen and rushed over to Law’s house with Law, and immediately took action when he found Corazon.

While Mihawk tried to stop the bleeding, Law called an ambulance that showed up in less than five minutes and took Corazon to the nearest hospital where they manage to save him.

At that point it was obvious who shot Corazon since Law wittiness Doflamingo storming out of their house with an angry look on his face that day, and left without looking back even once. But why he did it Law didn’t find out until three months later at the trail when his grandpa, Senguko found out that a madman in the underworld called Blackbeard framed Rosinante for something he did not know of that badly betrayed Doflamingo that drove him into rage and to shoot his own brother. There were was more to story but it was a story that Law didn’t understand nor wanted to remember. But in the end Doflamingo discovered his terrible mistake and pledged guilty to the court, much to the _Family’s_ shock and protest. Doflamingo and the _Family_ were sentience 10 years in prison. The sentence would have been longer if Corazon and pressed charges against his brother but he did not for he forgave him. But that did not mean Sengoku and Law would do the same.

To this day, Law wouldn’t know what he would have down if Mihawk wasn’t home or if he didn’t have a half day at school that day and came home later. Corazon probably won’t be standing here with him right now, hugging him in his fiancé’s mother’s kitchen, surrounded by people that he would soon call his family.

Corazon was the first to pull away and smiled down at Law. “You survived I see.” He joked; knowing fully well that Law hated planning a wedding. After attending a co-works wedding, he still clearly remember a 15 year old Law telling him that if he ever got married it was going to be short and painless and at the courthouse. So when Law told him that Luffy wanted a big ass wedding like his friends, he laughed his ass off, earning a death glare and whack over the head from his son.

Law groaned. “It was one of the most painful things in my life.”

Somewhere in the back ground, Law could hear Baby 5 scolding Luffy for trying to steal some bread, while talking to his father. Why are they having bread? It was the devil and he was pretty sure he made it clear to the whole Monkey family. But of course like anyone in the Monkey family they just smiled and ignored him and did what they wish.

“Ah, but it will be nice in the end and you’ll be happy with it, trust me.” His father told him.

But Law just gave him a look that clearly said ‘Yeah right, lair’.

“Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes. “ Rouge announced, cleaning up a few things before taking the roast out of the oven. “Ace, can you go tell Garp and Sengoku it’s almost time to eat.”

“Sure mom.” Ace responded, pushing his seat back and got up and left.

“So,” Law froze a bit as Corazon started to speak in that tone, a tone that usually meant that he was going to do something stupid or make Law do something stupid, usually it was the later. “When are going to shave this thing off.” He pointed to Law’s goatee.

“I’m not.” Law said blankly.

At this Corazon gave him a shock look. Well, more like a fake shock look since they have this conversation on regular bases when Law first grew in his goatee. “What?!”

“What’s the big deal?”

“The big deal?! You can’t have that for your wedding photos! It makes you look dirty.”

“I don’t care! I’m not shaving it off!”

“You have to, at least for your wedding. You would look so handsome with a clean shave and not an ugly scruff on your chin!”

“Fuck off old man!”

“Damn shitty brat! It’s coming off whether you like it or not!”

“Make me!”

At this point, Corazon and Law argued and wrestled to the ground in Rouge’s kitchen, paying no mind to the audience around them.

Despite Law being younger then Corazon, and perhaps a little stronger, Corazon was still taller than Law and used that to his advantage as he pinned Law to the ground.

“Quick, someone give me a razor and shaving cream!” Corazon order, keeping Law to the ground.

“You’re seriously going to try this now!” Law yelled.

“Here Corazon.” Baby 5 suddenly pulled out a razor and men’s shaving cream out of her purse.

“WHY THE HELL DO YOU EVEN HAVE THAT!!!” Law yelled at Baby 5.

 

 

It was ten minutes later and the two families, soon to be one, were seated at the dining room table with a feast in front of them to feed an army, or in this case to feed the Monkey family plus a few extras.

Law sat beside Luffy, taking a bite of the roast on his plate with his goatee still intact. On his other side sat Corazon with a bruise face where Law kicked him when he mange to free one of his legs from under the blond giant. Despite the bruise on his face Corazon laughed at a story told Garp told them of when he and Sengoku were younger in the marines, a very embarrassing story that made Sengoku turn to Garp and yell ‘Idiot! I was trying to make sure he never found out about that!’ which caused the whole table to laugh.

Luffy laughed the loudest, reaching down under the table and laced his fingers with Law, making the older smile a little bit as he squeezed Luffy’s hand.

With Luffy now his once tiny family suddenly grew dramatically to one large happy family, something that Law never expected to happen and never knew he even wanted until he asked Luffy to marry him. Sure the whole wedding planning thing was a pain and he could care less what flowers they’ll have or if they would have an indoor or outdoor wedding, or even if Corazon tripped and set the bloody church on fire. Which he was pretty sure was going to happen and was going to make sure that the fire department was on standby. But if it meant to go through all the headaches and frustrations to get this, a large family happy, then Law didn’t mind it at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This might actually be a series, I'm thinking about it. Just a bunch of one shots in this AU. But that's up to you guys if you want more.  
> Ha! I know why but that is so how I picture Corazon reacting to Law's goatee!  
> Please leave Kudos!


End file.
